Heroes of Olympus: The Lyre of Fate
by hogwartsisawesome
Summary: Bree is attacked by her evil math teacher Ms. Stodds (who is based on my math teacher,) and three evil donkey and bronze legged vampire cheerleaders (based on my schools mean girls,) her friend Daisy turns out to be a nymph and takes her to camp where she is sent to find Orpheus's lyre, which controls the gates to the underworld. Pairings: Percy J./Annabeth C., Jake M./Bree(OC)
1. 1 Our Teacher is From Hell Literally

**Chapter 1 Our Teacher is From Hell Literally**

"I wish demigods were real."

Briana thought reading her books, "I can imagine, although I would have to be careful of the "Empousae"."

She smirked and looked over at the three cheerleaders, standing in their usual huddle together. Jesse, Lily and Jonie really fit the description, Jesse even kept one leg still, only moving the other! She smirked slightly. As if they sensed her watching, the three looked up at her and for a second, Bree could swear their eyes flashed red. "Holy…" she rubbed her eyes.

Bree met up with her best friend Daisy and walked to their least favorite class, math, with the three cheerleaders chatting away behind them.

"Pop quiz!" announced Ms. Stodds.

Briana and Daisy looked at each other silently. They took their seats, still silent and Bree began taking out her pencils and wrote a note "Evil!" and threw it. A moment later another paper hit the back of her head. She unfolded it, and read it. ""No kidding!" Ms. Stodds gave them the evil eye.

"Begin."

A minute later Jesse, Lily and Jonie were up handing their papers in. Ms. Stodds handed them worksheets.

Briana looked up, mouth wide. "How the-?"

"Briana! Eyes on your own papers! 5 points off, see me after class!" Ms. Stodds announced grinning evilly.

Bree made an indignant noise and then looked down, while Daisy glared at their teacher then did the same. After a long tortuous quiz and class the girls went to go meet their teacher. The cheerleaders stuck out their tongues as the girls past, their eyes flashing red.

Briana, eyes wide, "Did you see that? Trick of the light?"

Daisy looked at the ground, biting her lip "…I hope so…."

As she joined Ms. Stodds in her office she looked past her out the window to where Daisy was waiting for them.

"You have been a pain in my side for too long." Ms. Stodds spat. " I'm going to enjoy devouring you," she stood grinning wickedly.

"Oh my god…" Bree took a step back, eyes wide.

Ms. Stodds let out a shriek and two huge leathery wings came out of her back. Her nails grew into claws and her teeth elongated to fangs.

She ran out the door right into Daisy. "Run!" she screamed running to her house right across the street from school.

Suddenly, Betty realized Daisy wasn't there. She screamed, turning and running back to the school.

"I have to help Daisy!" Bree thought, she arrived at the school parking lot to see Daisy fighting the three cheerleaders. At first it looked like a fistfight.

Bree still staring open mouthed at three brass and donkey legged vampires trying to get past Daisy's sword. "What the hell is going on…." she whimpered falling to her knees as Daisy sliced through the cheerleaders dissolving them into dust, which then blew away.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy demanded, whirling around to face them. "What is Ms. Stodds? Brianna demanded.

"…. A fury"

"Fury? As in…. Alecto? Percy Jackson Fury?"

"Yup."

There was a roar. Brianna gasped as Mrs. Stodds flew down.

"Here we go!" cried Daisy, waving a hand and causing a flower to grow with a sword sprouting out of it.

"Lets do this."


	2. My Best Friend is Green

**Chapter 2 My Best Friend is Green**

"Cool, Celestial bronze," said Brianna gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Don't just stand there," said Daisy.

Luckily Brianna and her brother used to have pretend swordfights so she had some moves. She parried Mrs. Stodds claws out of the way and lunged. She lunged and lunged again but she couldn't even scratch the monster.

Finally she made her mark

Stodds let out an unearthly shriek and dissolved into golden dust, which quickly blew away.

"Whoa…." Bree blinked and then ran back to her friend. "Did you see that!" she cried, excitedly.

"Daisy, you just moved here from Long Island. Are you a satyr?" She questioned.

"No, how insulting I'm a nymph," was the reply. Daisy had bright green eyes and weedy straw colored hair. "Now, it's almost time for the moon to come out. Call your parents and tell them your going to New York." She whistled and a silver light flashed just as it was getting dark.

A young redheaded girl was standing in front of them beside a chariot pulled by reindeer. " Who summons me, the Mighty Artemis," she thundered.

Daisy stepped forward " Lady Artemis, I, Daisy the Nymph need to get this girl camp."

Artemis nodded, smiling at the two girls. "Hello, my name is Artemis-"

"The goddess of the moon, right?" Bree said with a smile, "You're so cute!"

Artemis laughed, "Thank you, sweetheart. But can I make you an offer, before you go to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Uh…sure?" Brianna answered confusedly.

"Instead of going and living with those wretched men, why not join me and my hunters. You will be given the gift of immortality and eternal youth, only to die during battle. It is truly an amazing gift."

Brianna frowned. "Doesn't that mean swearing off men?"

"Yes, of course. But womankind is so much better off without them."

Bree frowned. "I think I'll pass on that offer for the moment."

"Well if you ever change your mind.

Artemis had already gotten into her chariot.

"Come along, girls. Let's get you to camp." Artemis called, looking back over her shoulder at them.

Brianna ran to the chariot, while Daisy stood there and waved at them. "I'll meet you there!" She called, as the two set off with Artemis.

"Poseidon, Zeus and Hades made a promise not to have children, right?" asked Bree. " Do you think I could be big three material."

"Oh!" Artemis replied, "Yes that was broken around 20 years ago and had my Lieutenant Thalia. That promise is now annulled. I have godly and demigod siblings.

I believe it is you mother that is a god though dear." Artemis smiled sweetly

Suddenly the chariot started descending into a green valley.


End file.
